Another High School Drama Year
by BLackXloveBlueXblood
Summary: Grimmichi..Kenpachi/oc/ Senior year and Ichigo and his brother and sisters moved away from their town to Kakura town to get away from their past but what happens when they caught the attention of the Kings at their new school. Will they find love and joy or will their past keep them from moving forward/ Yaoi. other pairing. Swearing and laugage
1. Chapter 1

First fanfiction XD it is Grimmichi with Kennpachi/oc character and others  
i do not own bleach at all... it all belong to tito kubo (sadly)

New to this but i will try to upload every sunday

* * *

Another High School Drama Year

Prologue: A New Start

The siblings in the two story house finish packing and started to load. It was a chaotic day since they were trying to get everything to fix in the mover's truck. Everything was in box and the truck was getting fuller and fuller.

"Well I think that is the last box" said Yuzu as she look at her two siblings. She was eleven years old and was consider the mother hen of the family. She had short blonde hair and was wearing her favorite blue dress.

"Yeah it seems like it" said Karin. She had her favorite soccer shorts and her soccer t-shirt. She had shoulder length black hair. "But where is Ichigo, Light?" she said to her older brother. "I don't know, maybe he went back inside, I will go get him." He turned around and went back into their old house. 'So much memories in this house… no wonder Ichigo doesn't want to leave' Light thought as he enter the house. He enter the kitchen, but didn't see him. He put his hands on his hips and started to think again. 'This house look so different with nothing here…Well he isn't in the kitchen or outside which mean he must be upstairs.' Light travel towards their parents' room. The hallway was blank and white. Light got closer to his parents' room and heard someone whimpering. 'I figure so much sadness and confusion I wonder if I can get him out of that room' Light thought as he got closer to the room. "Ichigo? Are you ready? Karin and Yuzu are ready to head out." Light said as he was trying to put the words as comforting as it was. He open the door and Ichigo stood up. Ichigo was wearing his black tshirt and skinny jeans. Both Light and Ichigo wear the same height but they had one different. Light hair was white with a light blue in it and had white eyes. Ichigo had orange hair that was sticking up and hazel eyes.

"I cant belive they are gone." Ichigo said trying to hold back a tear as he stand up to look at his brother.

"I know.. But they would wanted us to move on and make our future as bright as it can" Light try to put on a smile but it turned into a goofy one.

"HAHAHAHHA you should see your face. It look like a gorrilla…HAHAHAH" Ichigo laugh forgetting the worries. He was clenching his stomach as he laugh. Light looked annoyed but was happy to see him trying to get better.

"Thanks for the laugh I really needed it"

"Your welcome now come on Yuzu and Karin are waiting at the car and I don't wanna wait any longer" Light childish said as he climbed on his brother's back. "ONWARD TO THE MAGICAL UNICORN OF DESTINY!"

Ichigo laugh and carried his brother on his back out of the house and towards their sisters who were waiting.

"You okay Ichigo?" Yuzu said in a caring voice as Ichigo dropped Light on his butt.

"Yeah I am okay."

"That was mean Ichigo how can u do that to ur dear old brother. Yuzu! Ichigo is being mean again."

"SHUT UP" Karin and Ichigo yelled at the said time while Yuzu was patting Light's head.

"Just get in the car" Ichigo said as he started to walk towards it. "I call shot gun and you got to drive while I sleep." Light dashed in front of Ichigo and got in the passenger side while the sisters were getting in the back.

Ichigo started the car and they head toward their new home in a town called Karakura Town.

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Light annoying said as he was shoting nerf guns at the window.

"WE ARE NOT EVEN OUT OF THE TOWN YET!" Ichigo was getting frustrated with the constaint nerf guns being shot and his brother being annoying.

"Drive faster then."

"We cant drive faster."

Light smile turned into an evil as he turned to his brother. "Sure we can all you have to do is put ur gas on the brake like this and push all the way down." Light put his foot on the gas pedal and they speed off.

"WHERE GOING TO FAST LET IT OFF" Ichigo said as he was trying to get Light's foot off. The sisters were freaking out in the back seat. 'This is going to be a weird year…if we ever make it to Karakura Town' they thought as they made their way to their new home and a new life.

* * *

U can review or not


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is late had to get ready for college!

Anyways diclamier: i dont own Bleach if i did grimmjow would be alive and would claim to ichigo

LIGHT: HI ya guys thank you very much hope you like this one... also i will be writing the next one where the kings will appear

ME: dont give them any hints on the kings

Light: they already know that Grimmjow is a king and will take Ichigo

Ichigo: WAIT i didnt not signed up for this!

Me and Light: Grimmjow!

Ichigo disappears while Grimmjow chases after him

Me: Light if you will please

Light: enjoyed

* * *

Another High School Year

Chapter 2 New Friends and Home

The blue car drove down the highway going 69 mph. Lightning hit down and rain started to pour. Light, Yuzu and Karin were all asleep. Light was holding to his nerf gun and to his stuffed wolf, teddy bear. Yuzu was clutching to her blue blanket with Kon, a stuffy lion that was made from their mom. Karin was sleeping with her emerald green blanket and had a heartless doll in her hand. They were sound asleep while the car was blazing down the highway. Ichigo was the only person awake. Leaving him to his thoughts about that faithful day. He turned the radio as the announcer just announced a song.

"Now rise to number one here is Carrie Underwood with her new song 'Blown Away'" he said as he pushed play and the song came up. Ichigo turn it up alittle, fearing if he turn it up to loud they would awake.

"Blown Away by Carrie Underwood"

Dry lightning cracks across the skies

Those storm clouds gather in her eyes

Her daddy was a mean old mister

Mama was an angel in the ground

The weather man called for a twister

She prayed blow it down

As Ichigo listen to the song, he remember what happen on that faithful day. The day everything when down hill.

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma

To wash the sins out of that house

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma

To rip the nails out of the past

Ichigo POV:

_Flashback:_

_It was like yesterday._

_Our birthday was that day._

"_Boys come on down to get cake" said Isshin as he started to set out the ballons that said 13__th__ on it._

"_Now now honey you know it is their birthday and they can come down when they are ready" his wife said as she place the presents and cake down on the table and went over to yuzu and Karin and helped them cleaned up. _

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away

'til there's nothing left standing,

Nothing left of yesterday

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory

blown away, Blown away

"_Okay we are coming down" we both said at the same time. WE usually freak people out by doing that but we still thought it was funny. I was the first to climb the stairs then light came behind me._

She heard those sirens screaming out

Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch

She locked herself in the cellar

Listened to the screaming of the wind

Some people called it taking shelter

She called it sweet revenge

"_What the hell are u doing in our house" Isshing was fuming mad as he usher his kids and wife away._

"_I just came to see my birthday boys"_

_Boom! I heard a gun go off and saw my dad go down._

_Boom! Boom! My mom was down and yuzu and Karin was running_

_Gun pointed at me and next thing I knew, blood as I catch Light in my hand._

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away

'til there's nothing left standing,

Nothing left of yesterday

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory

blown away, Blown away

_He try to take us…_

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma

To wash the sins out of that house

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma

To rip the nails out of the past

_He try to find us…._

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)

'til there's nothing left standing,

Nothing left of yesterday (blown away)

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

_Until me and the rest of the family are gone…_

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away

_I watched as the house was burned with my brother in my arm and my sisters near me_

_End of Flashback (Regular pov)_

Ichigo jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to see that Light was awake. He turned down the music and looked at Ichigo who was a little scared.

"Sorry did I wake you up" Ichigo was returning calmly and his eye went back to the road. Light was sitting up and just looked at his brother knewing what he was thinking about.

"This is why we are moving…. To get out of that house and to start a new" Light put his hand on his brother shoulder and continued to speak. "We don't have to worry about him or that house"

Ichigo was calm and he spoke with honest and truth. "I am just afraid and how do we know he is still alive"

"We don't we just move forward and hope for the best"

Ichigo knew his brother was right and nodded his head as he saw the sign come up he said "We only have about three hours so about six am we should be there.."

"Okay wake me up when we get there" Light laid back down in his seat and went back to sleep.

'Yeah a new start for our lives' Ichigo said as he dorve back down the road.

Karkura town:

"Hey everyone we are in our new house" Ichigo drove up and spoke with happiness and in a shout. All of a sudden a nerf gun bullet shot across his face as he parked and was glaring at his brother.

"YEAH A NEW BULLET FOR A NEW HOME FOR A NEW DAY AND I ALMOST GOT YOU" Light said as he got up from his seat and was practical running out of the car door and to the moving truck. Yuzu and Karin was barely waking up and got out of the car as well.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT 'DON'T SHOT NERF GUNS BULLET AT ALL' WHILE WE ARE IN THE CAR AND DRIVING!" Ichigo yelled and was tempting to hit his brother.

"But we didn't get in trouble"

"Light you got us pulled over by a cop and when he said papers you yelled scissors and try to get Ichigo to speed off" Karin reply back before Ichigo could say anything as they got closer to him and to the truck that was opening up. Light was pouting and gave his puppy dog eyes to Yuzu.

"But Light did get us out of that ticket" Yuzu said as she took the bait and helped her brother out of the situation. While Ichigo and Karin just grumble as they were getting boxes out and ready to unpacked.

After everything is packed:

"I am so boredddddddddd let's go to the park Yuzu" Light said as he was dragging his sister out of the house and made their way out to the park.

"But we didn't finish help and shouldn't we tell them where we are going" Yuzu said sweetly as trying to catch up top her brother who was already way up there. As she catch up to him he turn around and smiled.

"It is alright I left a note their for them"

"But…."

"We will be find and look there is the park" Light said as he gave his sister a piggy back ride and ran all the way over there.

Meanwhile at the house:

"WHERE DID THEY GO!" Ichigo yelled out as he did his sister and brother job. He was furious that they couldn't believe that…wait a minute… he actual believe that Light would do this and drag his nice sister in to the mess.

"Ichigo there is a note here" Karin said as she lifted the note up off the counter. She stared at her brother as she read it. "At the park! Come and get us XP" Karin and Ichigo was running out of the house and towards the park.

AT the Park:

There was a girl at the park. She had long orange hair and was wearing a school uniform. Next to her a boy who had spike red hair and was wearing the boys uniform. They were talking to themselves minding their business until they heard something crash. They turned their head and saw an orange hair boy and a black hair girl who seemd to kicked the other boy while the blonde girl was seeing if the boy who was on the ground alive. The blonde hair girl and the black hair girl were leaving the park leaving the two brothers.

"Do you think they are okay" Orhime said as she spoke to Renji.

"Yeah they seem okay but you want to head over there"

"Yeah but im a little af- AHHH" Orhime screamed out as she saw the boy who was just lying on the ground was sitting right next to her.

"Hi! My name is Light! You know it is rude to scream at a person and not tell them your name." Light said as he smiled at her innocent.

"My name is Orhime and this is my friend Renji" she nervously said as she scouted away from him.

Before Light could reply, Ichigo popped out of nowhere next to her and scared her.

"Name is Ichigo and sorry for my brother he likes to meet new people"

"It is okay berry. Plus it seems you guys are new."Renji finally spoke after his shock of these brother in his eyes. He didn't know how they did it but they were nice but a little scary at popping out of nowhere.

Ichigo was getting mad. 'no one calls me berry' he thought as he got up and punched Renji in the face. Light was laughing at what happen while Orihime was in shocked.

"Don't call me berry and yes we are new" Ichigo said with a creepy smile as he sat down next to Orihime.

"Damn got a good punched" Orhime went over and helped renji get up from the ground and saw that the punched made him put a hole in the tree.

"Do you guys need a tour of the school" Orhime asked as she and renji came closer.

"OF COURSE WE WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE US A TOUR BTW WE ARE NOW BEST FRIENDS" Light was happy and was jumping up and down. He stopped and he remember something important.

"OMG we got to get home and eat! Nice to meet you two see you guys at the entrance of the school l OKay" Without hearing their reply, he drag ichigo all the way to eat leaving the two new friends in shocked at how fast he can run.

"They seem insterting" Orhime said as they walked out of the park.

"Who cares at least we have new friends that can hangout with us" Renji put his hands behind his head and walked with her to their house.

"Tomorrow we should explain who the kings are" as the walked away not knowing that Light was there to hear that last part.

'Kings uhhh they shouldn't be a problem' Light said as he went back down to his house that was only three doors down. 'ooohhh well we will worry about that later for now I am thinking we should go meet them at their house' Light said as he closed the front door. Not knowing that their fates were sealed and their path of destiny were crossed.

* * *

So evil yup anyways it shall get better caused it will be school time and we all know how grimmjow will get once he sees ichigo... also i am starting to write another one but need a pairing for it

PLOT: The circus is in town but this isnt any circus... It is a battle field to show who is the best magician ever... only rule is that you cant used opponent's object or what they create... Love comes in and things start to mess up and something sinister starts to unfold... what will they choose: the game or each other

Main Pairing i was thinking is: AXEL X Roxas but if you want another pairing let me know

Also give me a review and i will create a story or one shot for any pairing you want me to use


End file.
